elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Dampened Spirits/Archive 1
Sorry I'm kinda new to this wiki but Hamelyn attacked me with frost spells, maybe the game dynamically changes the some sort of factor? 07:43, November 20, 2011 (UTC)SoundOfDeath :Likewise. Perhaps he uses fire if you're a Nord and ice otherwise. Tyrasis (talk) 08:02, November 20, 2011 (UTC) ::He used shock against my Nord. Any reason to think it's not just random? Aelsa (talk) 17:49, November 26, 2011 (UTC) ::: Does the bug that causes Maven to not have quest dialogue even after starting the appropriate quest, any fix on the xbox 360 version? On my second character I didn't encounter any problem, but on my assassin/thief (first one), my quest marker has never even pointed to Maven (100% sure I finished the quest before this one, it shows finished in my quest log) and when I found Maven, she still reacts as she would before starting the thieves guild quests. Please let me know if a solution has been found Endymion (talk) 13:15, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Mallus not acting as a fence. I just discovered this in my game. He correctly refers to the quest being completed and him being in charge of the meadery, and also offers some dialog options that he can buy things from you, but for some reason he will never open a merchant window. I have sucessfully completed the entire rest of the Thieves Guild questline and am now the guildmaster so i'm not sure when or how this bug occured. I have never needed to use him as a fence before so this is the first I am encountering this. Rangermanlv (talk) 20:30, January 30, 2012 (UTC) - Mate, it's not a bug. If your playing on console he doesn't become a fence. - Dunmeister Bug? Found this over at http://www.uesp.net/wiki/Skyrim:Dampened_Spirits#The_Skeever_Nest If the player approaches the nest in the first person view, the "activate nest" button needed to poison the nest may fail to appear. Changing to the third person view can sometimes resolve this. PC players can advance this manually using the console command setstage TG03 45. While changing into 3rd person did not work, the console command worked a treat. Please help me! The quest just won't activate for me (PS3). This is after the Imperial questline being completed. 08:22, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Maven's extremely cheap... Text says: "You will be given a reward of a leveled weapon with a random enchantment on it.". I'm at level 41 and all I've got was an iron dagger with a lousy 7-point frost damage on it. Some quests have a real problem with rewards... Dairydian (talk) 14:13, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Please help me with the Maeven bug. I went to do it the next day, and she just talks like she normally does. I need to know how to enter the command. I am totally new to this, so please talk in English, not IT-ese lol Thank you so much. i cant complete it saysi dont have a key to skyrim after i poison everything any ideas to help 15:01, January 28, 2013 (UTC) HELP i cant complete it saysi dont have a key to skyrim after i poison everything any ideas to help 15:03, January 28, 2013 (UTC) The Key is on a handle right next to the door. Don't worry, I didn't notice my first time either. Or my second time actually... muzyKotV Vat to poison The picture is most likely wrong, i think the one you poison is randomly rotated. I had to poison a different one. I don't know if this really counts as a bug, but when Maven handed me my reward she said "this mace should suffice" and handed me a sword. 05:00, June 27, 2013 (UTC) If you do not speak to Maven Black-Briar shortly after being given the quest, the quest will bug out and you will not be able to continue with the Thieves' Guild quest line. This is an issue as of 11/17/2011.plz fix. Rick Help Can't start quest Please help it will not let me start the quest I don't know if it's because I burned to many bee hives down in Taking Care Of Business please help. 21:13, July 8, 2015 (UTC) :It sounds like a character bugged out. The thieves guild guy will tell you to talk to Maven, and Maven will tell you the details. Some people have said taking to long to go to Maven caused her to "reset", but the bee hives have nothing to do with this.-Cheatcodechamp (talk) 21:19, July 8, 2015 (UTC)